not the same
by shadowexcallbp255
Summary: this is about how i lost it all, how i began and ended, about the time that it all changed
1. Chapter 1

this is the story how i lost it all, how i began and how i ended, how i loved and lost and how i started with it all and how i ended with nothing, my name is dave strider and this is my story.  
it all started with me turning 10 when i started to go back to regular school with everyone else after being home schooled for so many years cuz my bro did't want me to go to school since he never did and was home schooled by his dad who he named me after. i was scared of going to school of course like a fucking little kid not wanting to leave his mother to go to camp, but i never let my bro or anyone else know that i was scared of going. it was around a week or so till i have to go to school so i talked to my only friend, john. he only really told me about how stupid some of the classes are and told me story's about how bullies would beat people up and take there money but for the most part i did't think they were true but it was something i would keep in the back of my mind just to be sure that it does not happen to me. it was around lunch time so i decided to contact john and talk to him for a while.  
TG: yo john  
TG: hey are you there  
TG: john come on i know you are online talking to your spider girlfriend or some shit like that  
"fuck he's not there" he mumbled to himself as he signed off his pesterchum and made him self something to eat. but it was not all that much to eat since your bro still needs to get more food, he keeps saying he will get it as soon as he can but most of the time he just sleeps and reads and makes smupet porn in his room. "alright i need to make something that is not shitty as all fuck and something that has nothing to do with smupets" he thought to himself as he looked through the pantry trying to find something to eat. "you know what fuck this i am just going to get some aj" he went to the fridge and looked around for the hidden bottle of aj he always had for a time such as this one. once he got it he sat down on the couch and started to watch some t.v before falling a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

he woke up and found himself on the floor not knowing what had made him fall sleep that early but it was really no big deal, sleep is sleep. he sat up and looked around, it was kinda strange since he still had not opened the bottle of apple juice so lets crack that baby open and drink that shit. he opens it up and drinks it as he gets up and moves to the kitchen to see if he can find his bro to ask him what day it was sine it felt as if he was out for more then just a hour or so. he walks in and sees his bro making something to eat for him self.  
dave: yo bro what day is it today  
bro: dude its sunday, tomarow you have school.  
dave was shocked to find out he slept for that long, he started to worry about not knowing anyone or being able to stay cool as he always was, and he also started to remember the story's john has told him about being bullied and not knowing what to do about it. he left the kitchen and went to his room to calm down a bit so maybe he can get a rip on what was going to happen tomarow, it was almost the middle of the year so who knows what is in store for him. he got in there and layed down on his bed looking up and taking his glasses off to help him calm down, for some reason or another it always helped you calm down at least a bit when you took your glasses off it had you feel like no one was there and no one was going to bother you but most of the time someone did mostly your bro but other then him you dont want anyone else to see your eye color, you never knew why it was such a big deal about people knowing about your eye color but something was always odd so to say about them knowing and them talking about it  
or something like that. once he did so he closed his eyes and began to think about the times you could have if you make friends at this school and what you find in a girl, for some reason you think about having a girlfriend, it has never crossed your mind about having one till now. as you do that you start to think about how your dream girl would look like, act like, how she acted around you and other people and shit like that. then you come up with a name, jade, it sounded so nice in his head and he wanted to meet a girl like that named jade but before you know it he was asleep dreaming about this jade girl that he hopes to meet one day.  
suddenly you wake up with a smupet next to your head but you push it off and got up so your bro does not come in here and woop your ass for not getting up so i got up and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

he woke up with a crash coming from his bros room, he shot up and ran to the room scared out of his mind not knowing what was going on all that he could think was that his bro collapsed again. in the past bro had some hart problems and he collapsed because of a hart attack, that day Dave saw what it would be like to lose it all but he stayed living and stayed with him. a lot of people told bro to just let children's aid take Dave away and let him live with a better family since bro had no job and they are barley getting by with the limited amount of money they had with making some smupet porn witch was not a lot since who wants to watch some stupid looking puppets have sex its just weird. he rushed to the room and saw that his bro was not there but the window was shattered with peaces of the glass everywhere so Dave walked carefully around to not cut his foot open. when he got to the window he looked down and saw what could only be his bro on the ground bleeding out looking like a squashed tiny tomato he sprinted downstairs to the lobby ignoring everything around him pushing by people and tripping several times but none of it stopped him or even halted his running to his bro but at the same time he did not want to see what was left of his bro, at least he would be able to... no just NO you don't want to see anything at all no more blood and no more hospitals and no more pain and sadness, not now and not ever. he always told himself this but it never worked never but thinking it this one time stopped him right when he got to the lobby and he stood there and thought to himself what would he make of the death of his bro. he finally just ran to the door and just when he saw what happened he froze as he saw his bros head turn to him and just stare into his eyes. then Dave woke up.  
he had been having nightmares about his bros death for years now but never did he ever think that it would ever happen the way it did in the one nightmare with his head turning and hearing the cracking of his bones as he did so, the crackling or the bone just spine chilling. at least it was all over but with that nightmare over another one would come up, a much more real nightmare, school.


	4. Chapter 4

it was 7:30 am when Dave woke up from that nightmare, he did not know what to do at this point but to just sit down and try and contact john. Wait why the fuck would john be on at this time of day anyway its not like he has the same time zone or whatever so for all i know he might be asleep having a wonderful dream while i am standing here freaking the fuck out. a lot ran through his head all at the same time all of them being something horrible like people would see right through his cool ac... NO its not a act its a life style, a life style that was Dave's whole life, some how Dave had fallen down on to his bed admits all the thoughts in his head. finally he got to the point that he started saying his thoughts out loud to himself and him replying to them as if he was talking to someone but it was only himself in the room making him look and sound crazy.  
"what if some one try's to take my glasses? no one would do that cant they tell how cool i am or how un-cool they are, i am so cool they would need a pen to take notes on how cool i am so they can even try and be as cool as me" he laughed a bit at the remark he made but in turn its not all that funny he just needed something to pass the time and time is something he had. once Dave had stopped talking to himself for what seemed like hours it was only 5:50, bro was going to drive Dave to school so it was not to big of a deal for it to be ten to, he got up and walked into the living room saw bro sitting there watching t.v so you sit next to him to try and get him to not let him go to school.  
"hey bro can you let me stay home today and not make me go to school" he asked quietly as if he was sad knowing bro knew that the meaning on the voice that he wanted to really do or not do something.  
"Dave you have to i cant keep you home the first day you have school, you do remember what the people told me to do"  
he nodded and slumped over remembering that day when he listened in on to the conversion that took place with bro and children's aid that day Dave understood why bro did what he did and why he changed so many things and him telling Dave that he had to go to school like all the other kids even though Dave saw it as him not wanting to have Dave around anymore.  
"yeah i know what they said but you are still going to drive me right"  
"of course i am Dave why would i let you walk there all by yourself, for crists sake you don't even know where the school is" he joked around like this a lot with Dave when no one else was there to say anything, it was the kind of thing that only the two of them thought was funny but was never really funny.  
"alright can we go now" Dave never acted like he wanted to go and bro knew he did not want to go so hearing that he wanted to go right now showed that Dave was at least trying to make the best of it as he did even when they had no money and had to live off eating bits and peaces of bread.  
"yeah lets go" bro got up and used flash step to go get his keys to wait by the front door for Dave. once Dave got up he wanted to sit back down and forget he ever said anything about wanting to go right now and spend some time with his bro before they left but he forced himself to walk over to the door, it was painful mentally but he had to do it waiting longer would just be more painful.  
once they got to the car Dave was sweating a bit just hopping that school was not as bad as john had told him or anything like the story's that he had told Dave, it was only the first day and it was in the middle of the school year, he knew nothing of what they were doing and he does not know what has happened over the past year or past several of years at least it was not that long of a drive to get to the school. it was only around 5 mins before they got to the school, its name did not matter to him so he jut got out of the car and looked back at his bro and they both nodded there head at one another then Dave turned around and started walking toward the school. this was it, the last bit of time he had before he had to go to school for the rest of his life.


End file.
